Seraphina Viscen
Seraphina Viscen is an angel-turned-demon who works alongside Cyrus Ellingham and Liner Kingsley. She used to be an Archangel, but she was sent to Hell by Raphael Briathos after her failed attempt at Reaping ended up destroying her soul. History Seraphina was created at the beginning of time along with the other Archangels and the seven demons. They all lived together in harmony within Limbo. Seraphina became best friends with Raphael Briathos, an angel, and Cyrus Ellingham, a demon. The angels and demons worked in peace until they began to clash over the souls of humans. To solve their problems, the two groups created Heaven and Hell and went their seperate ways, forcing Seraphina to leave her good friend Ellingham. Soon, Skeletals arrived at Limbo, and the Archangels decided to seal away their powers in case they rebelled against Heaven. Seraphina was reluctant but was persuaded by her friend Raphael (who was falling for her) that it was for the best. War of Spirits Again, Seraphina was reluctant to take part, and this time not even Raphael could persuade her. While the other Archangels fought against the Seven, she stayed behind in Heaven. The Archangels won the war after killing all demons save for the Devil, and the absence of demons meant that the task of Reaping was now an angel's responsibility. Seraphina, being the only Archangel who still actually liked the demons, was the first to volunteer as the first ever Reaper in Heaven. However, the burden of Reaping was too much for her pure soul, and it was corrupted and shattered. Raphael tried his best to save her and even sent her to Purgatory, but her soul was beyond repair, so Raphael did the only thing he could to keep Seraphina alive; he sent her to Hell. Transformation Ellingham, the last remaining demon in Hell, was astounded but happy to see Seraphina. He immediately transformed her into a demon, allowing her to live without a soul. Seraphina's new responsibility was to torture and consume the souls of sinful humans, and she was surprised to find herself enjoying her new life. She and Ellingham became close once again, but they never entered a relationship, much to Ellingham's displeasure. Liner's arrival When a Skeletal suddenly appeared in Ellingham's drawing room, Seraphina was very surprised to find Ellingham taking a liking to it. The Skeletal, named Liner, was allowed to stay in Hell as Ellingham's personal valet. Seraphina was instructed to teach Liner how to torture souls and ended up spending much time together. They became good friends and when Ellingham transformed Liner into a demon, the two half-demons became inseparable. ''Pierced Heaven'' Seraphina was introduced in the first novel along with Cyrus Ellingham and Liner Kingsley. The invasion Seraphina was down in the cellars and did not learn of the Skeletals' planned invasion until after they had visited Ellingham. She was very reluctant to join the invasion, but was dragged along by Ellingham. Sensing her desperation to hide once in Limbo, Liner took her hand and used his powers to hide her in the shadows with him. Seraphina tried to stop Ellingham from harming Vincenzo DeLuco, but Liner restrained her, knowing that if she interfered, Ellingham would only turn on her. Out of duty, Seraphina followed Ellingham to the human world, but felt her respect for the Devil dropping with every step she took. She was unwilling to fight, but Ellingham forced her to burn down a great part of London. Seraphina finally realised how insane Ellingham had become, and fled the invasion. Liner, too, abandoned his loyalties and followed suit. Together, they returned to Limbo, where Seraphina used her angelic powers to heal the dying Vincenzo. As a final act of defiance, Seraphina and Baron Delaroche united and locked the portal to Earth for good, leaving Ellingham stuck. Aftermath With Ellingham gone, Limbo destroyed and the Skeletals safe with the angels in Heaven, Seraphina and Liner returned to their duties in Hell. Finally free from the Devil, they admitted their feelings for each other, and started a relationship. Appearance Seraphina is a very beautiful woman. She has tumbling platinum curls and sharp green eyes. She has an hourglass figure and is quite literally hot, for if anyone touches her, they are burnt. As an angel, she wore white dresses and skirts, but as a demon, she now wears chic black attire. Being a half-demon, she does not have the trademark red eyes of a full demon. Personality As an angel, Seraphina was very kind and loving, but also headstrong and intelligent. She refused to do anything she believed was wrong, and she still has this trait even as a demon. She still considers herself an angel, and would never dream of fighting against her own people. However, she is also true to Hell, and is fiercely protective of her new home. Powers Seraphina has the power over fire. Her skin can burn anyone who touches her, and her eyes can blind the eyes of mortals. She usually fights by releasing fire from her hands, but she can also cover her entire body in flames. Due to her Archangel powers, Seraphina is far more powerful than Liner. Interesting facts *Seraphina is the only angel-demon hybrid in existence. *She can control her body heat, which means it's possible for people she trusts to touch her. *She is the only Archangel who has never been the Leader of Heaven, due to being sent to Hell. Category:Demons Category:Archangels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Half-breeds